Content management relates to managing the content involving digital data of a group of business enterprises. This promotes effectiveness and efficiency of business processes that are carried out using the digital data. Business process management may be described as a part of content management that is responsible for aligning the business data of the enterprise with a business requirement. The activities of business process management generally include designing, modeling, executing, monitoring and optimizing the business process.
Monitoring the business process includes tracking of individual processes that are involved in achieving an end result. Tracking of business process is useful to understand business logics involved in executing the process and to make corresponding business decisions. For instance, a business process executed in an enterprise may include a field work, an intellectual work, an oversight carried out to complete a task and the like. Each individual process may further include certain specifications that are useful in determining daily wages of employees executing the business process. Such statistical information may be derived by tracing the business process and analyzing events that have occurred during the process. However, the process of tracing involves analyzing enormous amount of business data, thereby creating an overload for an associated business processor. Hence, providing a tracing mechanism that can act upon the massive business data and comprehend the business logics involved in the business process is useful.